


Isn't He Mister Inconspicuous

by Liviania



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 07:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: It's a dark night in Londinium when Jack's Eye meets Arthur.





	Isn't He Mister Inconspicuous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jedibuttercup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedibuttercup/gifts).



> Title from "When the Sun Goes Down" by The Arctic Monkeys

The thief rounded a corner onto a street that Jack's Eye knew branched off in three separate directions. He pushed himself faster, cursing the other Blacklegs who had fallen behind. If they'd lost a thief foolish enough to climb down a building in plain sight of a patrol, then Jack's Eye would reduce their rations for a week. That might entice them to be quicker on their feet. It should be the privilege of a sergeant to follow leisurely behind, arriving once his men had softened their quarry.

He was rather surprised to find that the thief had been caught for him. He was pinned to the side of the building by a man in a long coat. "Now, George," Jack's Eye heard the man say, "I know you weren't burglaring anyone in this neighborhood, tonight, because my boys hadn't heard anything from you. You know I don't like it when someone's visiting and doesn't come by and tell me hello."

"Hello," Jack's Eye said, interrupting this very interesting conversation. Perhaps he'd caught something better than a dim, if quick, thief.

The man turned his head toward the interruption, and the stiffening of his shoulders showed that he'd recognized the Blackleg uniform. He set the thief down, and steered him toward Jack's Eye with a falsely friendly arm around his shoulder.

The moon was dim, so it wasn't until they stepped into the range of Jack's Eye's torch that he could see the man was no man at all. He stood tall and swaggered as if her were, but the his limbs still bore the gangliness of youth. His face was beardless and unscarred, and altogether prettier than Jack's Eye expected of a man throwing his weight around in the dark hours of the night.

"Hello, and nice to meet you. I'm Arthur, and this is my friend George." He clapped the thief on the back. George looked older than Arthur but rather less confident, his eyes darting between Jack's Eye, Arthur, and escape. Arthur's hand tightened round George's collar, and Jack's Eye offered him a thin smile.

"There's many George's in these parts," he said.

"This is Slow-Footed George," Arthur replied. "It's one of those ironic nicknames, since what's really slow is his brain. He didn't tell me he was wanted by a Blackleg sergeant. I'm a very law-abiding sort," and he placed one hand on his heart in a parody of sincerity obvious even by the scarce light, "and I'd have shouted out right away if I'd known."

The wisest course of action would be to arrest both of them and figure out Arthur's charges after. But Jack's Eye was tired of dealing with incompetence, and Arthur seemed not only competent, but clever enough to his own best interest when it was looking at him with one blind eye.

"Always a pleasure to meet a law-abiding citizen such as yourself. In the interest of shared honesty, I must tell you I overheard part of your conversation with George."

"Oh, that's quite a story. Never says hello, George does, no matter how rude I tell him it is."

"I agree. It's unbearably rude when an acquaintance fails to greet you properly."

Arthur reached down and plucked a pouch from George's pocket. He spilled an assortment of coins and a necklace into his hand. Looking at Jack's Eye, not blinking, he place one coin in his own pocket. He held the rest out in his palm, and shoved George into his arms.

Jack's Eye pocketed the money and kept a hold of the thief. "I see we are in agreement. And where might I drop by to see my new friend?"

Arthur named one of the nicer brothels, which explained the pretty face. "I'll be sure to say hello whenever you come by."

Jack's Eye nodded in dismissal. "I'll see you soon, Arthur. I think it will serve us both well to get to know each other better." He rather doubted that anyone as ambitious and clever as Arthur intended to stay a brother boy for long. It was quite a bit better for him to start paying his dues to the Blacklegs now. He might've gotten into trouble if he'd grown unchecked to think he was bigger than that. Everyone in Londinium paid their dues to someone.

With that farewell, he dragged the thief away.

And the troops still hadn't caught up. There'd have to be a punishment tomorrow. No wonder the thieves were getting cocky.


End file.
